¿jugamos a las perversiónes?
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: La palabra "cautivo" tomo otro significado para kageyama, el secuestro ya no era una ilusion, algo que solo le pasaria a alguna chica tonta de las peliculas, pero era su realidad, el culpable de ello era la persona de la que menos lo esperaba; su amante.


_**Holi¡ volvi con un fic de haikyuu¡ sin mas espero lo disfruten :)**_

_**Disclaimer: haikyuu no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor, de ser mio kageyama ya hubiera teniso sexo salvaje con hinata en la sala del club xD**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

¿jugamos a las perversiones?

Cautivo.

Era la unica palabra que conocia.

Entre esas cuatro paredes estaba su vida al borde de la locura,en sua ojos ya no habia rastro de el egocentrismo que en algun momento lo caracterizo,habia dejado de gritar y de pedir ayuda despues de tres meses ahi, se habia acostumbrado al olor del perfume que usaba su captor con el tiempo,incluso habia llegado a agradarle, no tenía ni idea de si era dia o noche,se entretenia con los libros que el mas pequeño le entregaba,ahora mismo leia encadenado " 1984" de george orwell,el personaje principal estaba encerrado siendo alimentado en intervalos regulares,sin tener ni idea de lo que le amparaba el futuro, asi mismo estaba, el tambien se encontraba en "el lugar donde no hay oscuridad", solo que el había sido encerrado por la persona que lo amaba,estaba ahi sufriendo y aguantando sus dias , mientras tanto en alguna parte del mismo recinto el pelinaranja culpable de todas sus injurias se daba un baño esperando poder pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con su amado.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de la ensoñación en la que el libro lo habia sumergido, la ultima frase que habia percibido era "el poder radica en infligir dolor y humillacion", el podia refutar esa afirmacion, la persona a la cual aun amaba lo trataba de la mejor manera posible, si no fuera por los grilletes se sentiria mas como un invitado que como un cautivo,incluso de vez en cuando se le permitia salir al patio trasero.

-¿que piensas?- pregunto su amante

-en lo mucho que me gustaría un nuevo libro-

-entonces compraré mas para ti mañana ¿de acuerdo?-

-bien- dijo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-baja a comer-dijo el mas alto y saco una llave de su pantalon con la que desato las cadenas de kageyama, habia pasado el tiempo desde la preparatoria y hinata habia crecido, su cabello ahora era mas brillante pero aun con los años el moreno seguia siendo mas alto he incluso mas fuerte ,podria haber escapado de ahi desde el primer mes sin embargo algo lo habia hecho resistirse,por mucho que extrañara el contacto con otros el estar solamente con hinata por tanto tiempo lo hacia dudar de si relmente necesotab a los demas, quizas por desear estar eternamente con su compañia el tambien estaba un poco demente.

En el comedor le esperaba como siempre un plato de fruta con yogur y una taza de cafe,el moreno se sento frente a el y comenzo a comer.

-¿que quieres hacer hoy?-

-irme de aqui- dijo ya mas como una costumbre que como un verdadero deseo

-sabes que eso no se puede, cambiare mi pregunta ¿donde te gustaria estar el dia de hoy?-

-en la biblioteca-

-¿de nuevo?-

-si,no he terminado mi libro-

Terminaron d alimentarse y el mas pequeño despidió a su amor en la puerta con un beso y despues corrio el pestillo.

Kageyama subio a la biblioteca y se sento, le gustaba ese lugar porque la ventana era la mas grande, el polarizado de esta era mas tenue,por lo tanto veia las sombras de las personas pasar, habia gritando y llorado esperando que alguien lo ayudara meses atras,sin embargo se habia dado cuenta de que nafie podia escucharlo.

Se sento y abrio su libro,sintiendo el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo,aquel calor que le proporcionaba la luz que provenia de la ventana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en algun lugar un muchacho de cabellos cafes caminaba por el balcon de un parque esperando que pudiera encontrarse con su amado como lo hacian en la escuela media, pero sabia que era imposible,nafie habia visto a su querido kohai desde hace meses, y durante ese transcurso oikawa no habia dejado de buscar a kageyama en ningun momento, cualquier señal, cualquier indicio, incluso algun rumor era investigado por el castaño, ahora mismo pensaba en seguir el rastro de una historia, unas chicas de preparatoria decian que en las lejanias de sapporo vivia en una gran casa un chico moreno al cual apodaban "el príncipe", porque nunca salua de su hogar y cuando se le veia era recogiendo flores de su jardin, vivia con un chico que todos los dias salía de su hogar y regresaba a altas horas de la noche, quizas y solo fuera una coincidencia pero algo dentro de el picaba su curiosidad, iria a investigar y con algo de suerte encontraria por fin a su cariño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

_**Que tal? Les gusto? Aclaro que es el primer fic que hago de haikyuu! ,me gusta mucho el kagehina, asi que me pareció una buena idea volver a hinata un poco yandere xD bueno, dee ideas de como les gustaria que continuara ok? Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Petit xime out.**_


End file.
